Government regulations covering certain truck signs pertaining to hazardous materials and other changeable exhibitor applications make it highly desirable to employ signs having hinged or flip leaves to enable the indicia displayed to be changed quickly. Flip leaf signs are known in the prior art but have suffered from some drawbacks including bulkiness, excessive manufacturing costs and difficulty in removing the indicia leaves conveniently from the sign base structure. Customarily, the leaf anchor or binder elements are in the form of rings having at least one end permanently attached to the base member of the sign by riveting. Examples of the patented prior art are contained in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,082,155 PA2 1,589,005 PA2 1,727,336 PA2 1,797,413 PA2 2,208,213 PA2 2,378,151 PA2 2,501,044 PA2 3,136,082 PA2 3,180,488 PA2 3,191,319 PA2 3,481,060 PA2 3,496,666
It is the objective of this invention, therefore, to provide a more simplified, less expensive and more efficient flip leaf sign which is convenient to use and which is particularly suitable as a hazardous materials changeable sign for trucks, while at the same time being suitable for many other uses.